Integrated memory devices, in particular non-volatile memory devices, are used in a variety of devices and applications. For example, memory cards or so-called memory sticks comprise one or a multiplicity of integrated memory devices for storing and exchanging data between mobile and stationary computers. Many consumer electronic devices also comprise integrated memory devices for storing firmware or user data and settings. In particular, integrated non-volatile memory devices are preferably used for data storage in mobile devices due to their mechanical and electrical robustness.
During manufacturing, integrated memory devices run through a multiplicity of tests for ensuring the proper operation of an array of memory cells, data and control interfaces and control circuitry of the integrated memory device. As integrated memory devices become more widespread and have an ever increasing capacity, testing requires a significant amount of time. Consequently, it is desirable to test as many integrated memory devices in parallel as possible. One way of allowing testing of more integrated memory devices in parallel is to reduce the number of channels of a testing device used during testing.
Consequently there is a need for integrated memory devices and methods for testing and manufacturing integrated memory devices that simplify or enhance testing.